


Spanking

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [146]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a story where an eight year old Sam won't listen to a 16 year old dean when johns away so dean spanks him. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

“No! No, no, no! I don’t wanna go to bed! You can’t make me Dean!”

“Sam, listen. You have school tomorrow, and I know you like school. You need sleep so you won’t fall asleep in your class.” Dean sighed.

“I’m not sleepy!” Sam said, crossing his arms and staring at Dean with a frown. “I’m not gonna go to bed. You’re not the boss of me!”

“Listen Sam. Right now Dad is away, which means I’m the one in charge, and that means I’m in charge of you.” Dean said. “And I told you to go to bed.”

“No.”

“You don’t get your butt in bed, and I promise I’m gonna spank you for not listening.”

Sam stared at Dean, trying to figure out if he was serious. “You’re lying.” Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

“Try me.” Dean said, folding his own arms and taking a step forward. “Last chance, Sammy. Bed or a spanking. And then you’re still going to bed.”

“No. I’m not sleepy.”

“Fine.” Dean said, moving forward, and grabbing Sam, quickly lowering his pants and placing the younger boy over his lap. Dean gave the first swap and listened to Sam yelp.

“Dean! No!” Sam exclaimed.

“I told you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow mornin’ and I am  _not_  dealing with a grumpy Sam.” Dean said, hand falling on Sam’s clothed bottom two more times.

“No!” Sam said, trying to stop Dean’s hand. Dean pinned them down to Sam’s back and continued to deal Sam’s spanking until Sam stopped wriggling and started sniffling.

“You ready to behave?”

“Yeah…” Sam said, stilling under Dean. “Sorry, Dean.”

“It’s alright, buddy.” Dean said, pulling Sam up, and wrapping his arms around him. “But you’re gonna stop arguing with me and start listening, OK?”

“OK.” Sam said. “I’m ready to go to bed now.”

“I figured as much.” Dean said, kissing the mop of hair Sam had. “Go get into your pjs.”

“Alright. My butt hurts.”

“That’s the point of a spanking dude.” Dean said, letting Sam get up and go get his pajamas, and leave into the bathroom. When Sam came back out, Dean helped him into one of the beds and turned off the light, getting into the other bed. “Night Sammy.”

“Night Dean.” Sam said, before Dean listened to his breathing slow, and his little brother fall asleep.


End file.
